


Восприятие

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mild BDSM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: – С ним будь осторожнее, дорогуша, – предупредила его Афродита, потому что ничто не секрет для её проницательного взора. – Он существует одной ногой всегда вне этого мира и в другом.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Восприятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718339) by [Relia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relia/pseuds/Relia). 



Есть во взгляде Гипноса что-то, что напоминает Аресу Аполлона.

Разумеется, у них почти нет ничего общего. Аполлон, каким бы обалдуем иногда ни является, обладает безупречной фигурой: настолько же атлетичен, насколько грациозен, лицо мягкое и безбородое, волосы искусно уложены. Он выглядит совсем юным, но выражение лица выдаёт острый интеллект взрослого. Ему нравятся книги, музыка; успех настигает его во всех делах. Мужчины обожают его, женщины обожают его — отец, конечно же, обожает его. Его стрелы всегда бьют в цель.

Он считается особенным среди богов: образец для остальных братьев и сестёр, чтобы они скрипели зубами и не могли достигнуть его. Лишь у Афины вообще есть шанс. Гермес, Артемида и Дионис даже не пытаются, и Арес признаёт, что это мудрый выбор — и хотя он знает, что ему стоит присоединиться к ним, сдаться в этой конкретной ситуации, ведь он, вообще-то, самый нелюбимый ребёнок Отца, он не может снизойти до их удовлетворения посредственностью. Это не в его характере.

Он знает, что Отец никогда не одарит его такой же любовью, как сияющего золотого сына: что Отец никогда не улыбнётся ему с родительской нежностью; никогда не запустит наэлектризованные пальцы в волосы Ареса, от чего те встопорщатся; никогда не прогрохочет приветствие, когда Арес возвращается домой откуда бы он там ни ходил вечером — и всё же он пытается. Его мать взрастила его с определённым уровнем устремлений, и он не знает других способов жить.

(Он глупец, кажется. Но что ещё остаётся?)

Аполлон действительно практически ничем не походит на Гипноса, хтоническую манифестацию человеческого бездействия. Но иногда Гипнос сворачивается голым клубочком на кушетке возле окна, потирает запястья в синяках, в его странном, невидящем взгляде есть нечто от Аполлона — никакого лучшего сравнения Арес подобрать не может. Что-то есть в его глазах за гранью понимания смертных или богов.

— С ним будь осторожнее, дорогуша, — предупредила его Афродита, потому что ничто не секрет для её проницательного взора. — Он существует одной ногой всегда вне этого мира и в другом.

Она права. Она всегда права. За широкими улыбками и слишком быстрыми заверениями Гипноса Арес начинает видеть правду: никогда не будет и мгновения, в которое бог сна полностью здесь и только здесь. Его яркий цвет сияет частично в это измерение и частично в место, лишь ему одному подвластное. Место, к которому он привязан и из которого не может сбежать. Он не хочет никого этим обидеть.

И всё же наблюдать за тем, как он борется за бодрствование, представляет собой несравнимое ни с чем зрелище в каком-то смысле. Он цепляется за бдение кончиками пальцев, впивается в плечи Ареса и молит: _«прошу, прошу, прошу»_ , пока Арес не поддаётся ему, прикусывает плечо, или ногтями царапает тёмные соски, или рукой в волосах на затылке вбивает его голову в подушку с достаточной силой, чтобы приковывать внимание.

Гипнос выдыхает: _«Спасибо»_ , — которое Арес трактует следующим образом: боль не только лишь направляет его к удовольствию, что само по себе может быть достаточной причиной. Она ещё и заземляет его, даёт что-то, что проводит чёткую линию между его пороговым реальным и нереальным. Это маяк, освещающий путь, когда он начинает засыпать помимо своей воли.

Арес иногда замечает, как после Гипнос давит пальцами на старые, выцветающие синяки, пытаясь остаться здесь немного дольше. Он сделает что угодно, чтобы соврать об этом — убедить любого, что он может измениться, что он может бодрствовать всё время, если захочет. Что он может больше походить на всех остальных.

Арес, однако, провёл много лет на коленях матери, изучая хорошие манеры и ораторское искусство, ставя произношение и осанку. Всё, что могло бы навести золотой лоск на его жестокость и дикость. Что угодно, убеждающее любого, будто он подходит для пребывания в приличном обществе. Что-то, что даст его отцу причину, хоть какую-то, чтобы любить его.

Он сделал всё ради возможности быть хотя бы наименее любимым ребёнком Зевса. Хотя бы вообще попасть в список.

Когда Гипнос устаёт, Арес позволяет ему усталость. Он отвлекает Гипноса от трения старых ран, легко касается губами тающих синяков и говорит:

_— Отдыхай._


End file.
